<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Run for your heart by sheepysleepy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167395">Run for your heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepysleepy/pseuds/sheepysleepy'>sheepysleepy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Cute, Dwight's only there to get killed, F/F, Falling In Love, Flirting, Girls Kissing, Hopeful Ending, Non-Graphic Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepysleepy/pseuds/sheepysleepy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A flash of red caught her eye and she realized that it was Meg about to round the corner and jump into the hatch and to safety. Julie was about to close it, when she changed her mind. She decided to play with her food.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meg Thomas/Julie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Run for your heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This started out as a silly idea, but then my brain was all like "unless" and here we are. Hope you enjoy</p><p>EDIT: Drew them :)<br/>https://sheepysleepyz.tumblr.com/post/619458877601333248/drew-something-matching-to-my-ao3-fanfic-run-for</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trial was almost over and there were only two survivors left, the others already gone and consumed by the allmighty entity, as they called it. It were the cowgirl and the brawler, Kate and David. The fact that she knew each of the survivors name was shocking to her, but there wasn't anything better to do in this place anyway. </p><p> </p><p>Julie was completely soaked in blood, some of the liquid still dripping from her hunting knife, as she chased one of the remaining survivors<br/>
A man, wearing a dress shirt with the matching tie and black pants. His glasses set firm on the bridge of his nose as he threw glance after glance at her with rapidly increasing panic in his brown puppy eyes. Big eyes held big lies, Julie didn't believe his fake innocence one second. </p><p>Catching up to him quickly, despite her being out of feral frenzy, she swung her knife, embedding it right in his back an hitting bone with a sickening sensation in her gut. </p><p>''That must've hurt'' she thought, a sadistic grin creeping on her face. Unseen by the now downed helpless survivor due to her mask.<br/>
She designed the mask herself, it wore a close resemblence to Franks, implying the close bond they shared. Julies however had a crossed out mouth, instead of a huge childish grin like Franks. The mask had originally no mouth at all and was just plain white surface with peek holes. Only when they killed that janitor in that one night, she dipped her finger in the puddle his blood and smeared a huge X on the mask.</p><p>And it felt... it felt... she didn't feel anything then. She didn't feel sad or happy. There was no thrill despite the adrenaline pumping through her veins back then. She felt numb. But not empty.<br/>
She remembered Susies stare of disbelief and sheer terror, as Julie stabbed the guy right through his head and ended his suffering. The memory of Frank, emotionlessly handing her the knife still sent shivers down her spine.</p><p>She hoisted the struggling man onto her shoulder, carrying him with supernatural ease towards one of the many hooks scattered around the area. The mans screams were cut short by a massive sharp spiderleg piercing through his chest and taking his soul. At least Julie thought it was their soul.</p><p>Three down and only one left, the redhead and track star, Meg. It was a bitch to go against her, she was almost as fast as all of the Legion and could keep chases up for much longer than Julie liked to admit. At least the killer knew where the hatch was, the only downside, it was on the opposite side of the map and she needed to use her Feral Frenzy to get there in time. Killer shack, nice and easy.</p><p>Massive pain shot through her whole body as her power wore off. A flash of red caught her eye and she realized that it was Meg about to round the corner and jump into the hatch and to safety. Julie was about to close it, when she changed her mind. She decided to play with her food. </p><p>Hurrying past the hatch and towards the entrance the girl stretched her arms out effectively blocking the other girl off from entering. The survivor looked rightfully irritated at that, but surprisingly didn't run. Not like she had anywhere to go anyways.</p><p>''Wha-'' </p><p>''Sorry! You're not allowed to pass!'' Julie was sure the big smile on her face was audible in her voice, which was almost cheerful.</p><p>With obvious confusion Meg tried to get through the door, with no success. Trying to get in through the window or other door was proven fruitless as Julie ran over to keep her out, getting more and more playful as she did, even going as far as to shove her back playfully with a firm ''Nope!''.</p><p>''Will you- Cut it out or kill me already!'' The former track star was obviously having enough by now and gave a low frustrated growl at another failed attempt.</p><p>''Just having fun, is all.'' </p><p>As the killer blocked another try off, her mask was suddenly ripped from her face, revealing her green eyes blown wide in shock. She had almost forgotten how it was to take it off, since her and her friends wore them all the time. All of a sudden she felt vulnerable. She wore a mask all her life, but not the real one, she's gotten so used to. She liked not having to put up a show and keep her guard up and always alert. But now she felt as of she had to. With one blink she was back in her former reality of a facade more authentic than her real self.</p><p>''Hey! Give that back!'' </p><p>The now grinning redhead held the mask just out of reach, as Julie tried to take it back. Both of them were approximately as tall as the other, Julie even having an inch or so more on her, but the killer still could grasp it.</p><p>''Just having fun, is all!'' The survivor giggled, bouncing back a few steps, while clutching the mask tightly. The redhead paused seemingly observing Julies face with a blank expression. Her growl quickly turned into surprise as Meg was speechless.</p><p>''Wow.'' </p><p>Wow? Was that good or bad?</p><p>''I honestly expected you to have some kind of deformed face or something, but you look just so... so... so normal!'' Meg blurted out without thinking. She just looked like an ordinary highschool student, who could have had classes with her. Hell, she could pass as another survivor!</p><p>''Yeah, well, killers in real life often aren't just some machete wielding lunatics! They're real people!'' Julie said because of the lack of a better response.</p><p>''I know, but you're so young! What are you? 17?''</p><p>''I'm 18!''</p><p>''See! You're as old as me!''</p><p>For a moment Julie was silent, thinking of something to say. Sure, she was young and had committed an admittedly gruesome murder, but it was basically meaningless now. </p><p>''So? Doesn't matter anyway.'' She paused realizing just how helpless she felt at the moment. Quickly she regained her anger and scowled at the other girl dangerously. ''Don't act like you know me!''</p><p>Megs blank expression turned into a half sad smile. ''Well, I could know and you could know me.''</p><p>''I really don-''</p><p>''Hi!'' The redhead suddenly took a few steps forward outstretching her right hand, asking the killer to shake it while holding the mask behind her back with the other. ''My name is Meg Thomas, what's yours?''</p><p>Julie just stared at her hand for a moment, throwing a few glances at the bright blue eyes of the other girl, hopeful and playful. She felt her cheeks redden at the sight of it. It was a weird feeling seeing her upclose all friendly and nice. She could see each of her freckles, the logo on the sports cap and jacket she wore and despite the blood she was covered in, Julie believed she smelt like tulips.</p><p>''Julie. Julie Baker.'' She finally brought out, her ice cold hand connecting with Megs warm one. The redheads smile widened even more as she repeated the name as to keep it good in mind.</p><p>''Nice to meet you, Julie.''</p><p>There was a comfortable silence between them for a moment, neither of the two letting go of the others hand as they stared at each other.</p><p>''Can I have my mask back now? Please?'' Julie spoke up.</p><p>''Aww, but I like seeing your face.'' Meg cooed taking one step even closer to Julie. ''You're really pretty, you know.''</p><p>The killer would have given anything to have her mask back covering her face at this moment, as she blushed even harder. Pulling herself together, she decided to turn the tables and get back in control. She flipped her hood down and shook her head fluffing her brown hair up. Putting her hands on the redheads shoulders she pushed her a little away from the killer shack, before leaning in just enough to tease her with her hot breath.</p><p>''Thanks, you're not that bad yourself.''</p><p>Julie wasn't the best with words, she liked to let her actions speak for her. She let her hand slip off Megs shoulder and along her jarline and stopped when she reached her braided her. She wrapped a loose strand around her finger, playing with it slowly as she watched her getting more flustered.</p><p>''Oh, shut up.'' Meg giggled averting her eyes but not backing off.</p><p>''Make me.''Julie offered, taking the survivors chin in her other hand and tilting her head to look at her. Their eyes connected again, sky blue and emerald green each sparkling with something Julie couldn't describe. Didn't know, never knew, wanted to know.</p><p>Without warning Meg leaned forward and put her hands on Julies shoulders, gripping them tightly while connecting their lips. In the killers shock, she didn't kiss back at first, but soon leaned into it as well while putting her hands to Megs hips.</p><p>It was a sensation Julie never knew. It was sweet and gentle, nothing like kissing one of her ex boyfriend jocks. She felt something new, something warm and fuzzy in her stomach and for the first time since she got to this place, she felt safe.</p><p>They lasted like that until they were out of breath and Meg pulled away still close as their hot breaths tickeled one another.<br/>
Seconds passed way too quickly as Julie found herself muttering some quick words.</p><p>''You should go now.''</p><p>The angelic sounds of the hatch, which were drowned out by them before seemed almost irresistable now. Meg smiled, watching as Julie averted her gaze, before pressing a quick kiss on her lips and starting towards the safety promising hatch.</p><p>''Hope we'll meet again soon, Julie. Oh, and don't forget this.'' The redhead said, waving her hand at the killer, before throwing the mask towards her and jumping in the hatch. </p><p>Julie caught it without much effort and stared at now shut exit, before her gaze turned towards the material in her hands and something caught her eye. There in the blood was a small heart smeared. Reluctantly the girl clutched the mask tightly, her face softening and a stupid grin spreading on her features.</p><p>''Yeah, see you, Meg.''</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tell me if you want more of them, I really enjoy writing those love birds. Maybe oneshots or a full Story, I'll see.<br/>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>